I'm Allergic to WHAT? II
by Inu-rose
Summary: You've read the first one, now here's the sequel! Poor Hiei. He finds out that he has allergies. R&R. Sequel to 'I'm allergic to WHAT'
1. Default Chapter

Inu-rose: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to 'I'm allergic to WHAT?' Now it's Hiei's turn to suffer. ::cackles evily::

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Oh, not again! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I don't plan to.

Inu-rose: Now, on with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a very peaceful day in the Ningenkai.

Every child was laughing. People were having picnics in the park, birds were chirping.

You're average everyday life.

But, who cares? Let's get to Hiei now, shall we?

The said fire demon was currently napping in a sturdy oak tree. Once and a while, he would wake from a small nightmare.

It was a recurring nightmare. He had told Yukina who he was, and as he predicted, she had been ashamed.

But, as I had said previously, who cares? Let's get back on track.

Hiei, now trying to get back to sleep, growled as his communication mirror rang.

Loudly.

He opened it grudgingly.

Koenma was on the other end, sucking contently on his pacifier.

"Hn...what do you want, child?" Hiei asked, aggravated that Koenma had disturbed him.

"It's nice to see you too, Hiei. It appears we have a lose demon, and we could really use your help."

Hiei snorted. Really, why did they always need _his_ help?

"Bother the fox, Koenma. I don't want any part in helping you."

"Kurama is already here. I'm sure you'll come if I told you that Yukina was one of the demon's captures."

Hiei, now fully alerted, began to rant.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Hiei. Yukina. Apparently, the demon had taken Yukina as a hostage."

Hiei was fuming. How dare this demons scum touch his sister?!

"Hn.... I'll be there in a while, but not because I'm concerned about the Ningenkai. As soon as Yukina is out of there and safe, I am leaving."

"Nice to hear it. See ya, Hiei."

Hiei placed his mirror back in his cloak, and blurred to Spirit World.

--- Koenma's office ----

Koenma glanced around inpatiently. "Oh..." he whined, "where is he?" he complained.

Kurama sighed. "You have to give Hiei some time. He is not one that likes to be bothered..."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Big whoop. Neither do I, but I manage to get here on time,"

"How you do, I'll never know," Kurama mumbled.

Yusuke glared. "What was that, fox-boy?"

"Nothing Yusuke," Kurama said in a monotone voice.

Yusuke twitched as Hiei strolled into the room.

"Well, you finally made it. Thank you for joining us," Koenma said, annoyed.

"Hn...quit your whining. I'm here. Now, where's the demon?" he growled.

Koenma was silent for a moment.

Hiei twitched. "You don't know...do you?" he asked.

Koenma raised his pointed finger.

"Actually,"

The detectives leaned in, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know," Koenma said, stupidly.

Well, there was the first face fall in this fic so far.

"That's what I said!" Hiei shouted.

Koenma sighed. "Our best bet of the demon's location would probably in the eastern part of Makai."

Without another word, Hiei blurred to the said part of Makai, faster then you can say, '_Supercagifragileisticexpialidosis_.'

Why I chose that word, who knows. Now, back to Hiei.

The fire demon stopped in front of a nearby cave, and peered inside.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Well, please review! Flames ARE excepted, but I will flame you back. You have been warned.


	2. Allergies

Inu-rose: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating!!! I was busy with... things. ::sweatdrop::

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei's eyes widened at what he saw.

There were jaguars.

MANY. MANY. JAGUARS.

He grimaced. "Why in seven Hells are there JAGUARS in the Makai?" he thought, backing away from the cave.

'Thank Kami they're sleeping,' He thought.

ROAR...!

Correction, WERE sleeping.

A jaguar came out of nowhere and tried to pounce on Hiei, who was running away as fast as he could.

Apparently, the jaguars took this as an insult, and grew angry. They roared at the top of their lungs, and began the chase again.

'This is taking too long,' Hiei decided, 'I'll just finish them off with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame,'

He stopped running and was about to fire, when out of nowhere, Kurama popped out.

"Hiei! Stop!" he cried.

Hiei blinked. "What the Hell?" he asked, confused.

"You can't hurt them! They're a protected species!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the authoress popped in. "Kurama, stop messing with the script!"

Hiei was still confused. "Why can't I hurt them again?"

Kurama sighed. "Because they're a protected species. Can't you read?" he asked, pointing to the sentence that states, "You can't hurt them! They're a protected species."

Inu-rose sweatdropped. "Ok, I think you just broke a fourth wall there,"

Hiei inpatiently tapped his foot. "Can we just get on with it already?!"

Inu-rose nodded. "Sure. Kurama, stop messing with the script. Hiei, do what you must."

Hearing this, Kurama and Inu-rose poofed back to where-ever they came from.

What was the point of that, you ask?

Well readers...

I have absolutley no clue. Let's continue, shall we?

So Hiei began his fire, and hit the jaguars.

He smirked as the big cats crackled in the flames.

Knowing he was victor, he walked over to the burnt animals and stomped on their ashes.

The stomping caused a little bit of sulfur to come up and tickle Hiei's nose.

Without warning, the fire demon hurdled forward in a rather loud sneeze.

"ACHOO!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-rose: Muwahahahahaha! Hiei's allergic to sulfur. ::cackles evily::

Kurama: I can't believe you killed a protected species!

Inu-rose: ::rolls eyes:: Be thankful I didn't use foxes.

Kurama: ::points finger accusingly:: Bite your tongue!

Hiei: ::bites his tongue:: Damn it, Kurama! All that did was make me bleed! ...Mmm... blood...

Inu-rose: 0.0'' I need new friends. Anyhoo, please review!


	3. Conscience?

Inurose: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been updating!!!! I've been really busy....

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Inurose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei stood there, dumbstruck. Was he sick?

Impossible.

But then, he sneezed again.

And again. And again. Soon he was sent into a fit of sneezes that didn't stop for about twenty minutes.

He sniffled. "Ech! What the Hell is wrong with me?"

He sneezed again and continued his search for Yukina.

A thought then struck the Jaganshi.

No, really, a thought litterally struck down Hiei!

Out of nowhere an eyeball flying at least... oh, 100 miles an hour, flew into Hiei knocking him down.

"What the fuck was that?!" he cursed. He noticed the eyeball and picked it up.

A lightbulb then appeared over Hiei's head. "I have an idea!" he then noticed the lightbulb, pulled it out of the sky, stared at it, then shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder.

He's not very bright in this fic, huh?

"Anyway, I have an idea! Why don't I just use the Jagan to find her?"

And use the Jagan he did.

He then noticed that Yukina wasn't located _anywhere_ in the Makai.

"What the? If she's not in the Makai..."

Hiei growled. "Let me guess. Koenma lied about Yukina being captured just so I would help!"

_... No, but you're pretty close_.

Hiei world around. "Who said that?!"

_It's me, you dumbass_.

"Who?"

_::sigh:: I'm the big intellegent voice-over known as your conscience._

"My what?"

_.... wow, you've gotten dumb over the years_.

"Hey!"

_Anyway, Yukina didn't get captured, but Koenma didn't lie to you_.

"What are you talking about?!"

_::groan:: A person who _looked_ like Yukina got captured. Not Yukina herself_.

"Oh..."

_... so... yeah...._

An awkward silence followed.

"Look, can you... go away?"

_Sorry pal, I signed a contract_.

Hiei sighed. "Guess I'll go home then."

------------------------

Inurose: Hehehe.... to see what happens next, you'll have to wait till the next chapter.


End file.
